User blog:TheIkranRider/Heavy - Gavin and La
Heavy - Gavin and Lara's Duet Disclaimer: I don't own the song, it belongs to the surviving members of Linkin Park, as well as Kiiara. A/N: Ever since I'd heard that Fanfictiondreamer has had this idea of James Arnold Taylor (Ratchet) and Christy Carlson Romano (Kim Possible) do a duet of Say the Word, not only was I so jealous and a bit irritated at the thought (considering I'm not a fan, and her series has been getting immense attention), I figured, hmm, this song could be for two characters from Sleepy Hollow. My OC, portrayed by Chris Pine (Gavin Lucas) and Seychelle Gabriel (Lara Thomas); besides, I can relate to this song in so many ways, not just being a Linkin Park fan. I swear, their voices could sound so similar to both of them if they should perform this duet. Enough babbling, let's get on with it! Heavy Gavin and Lara's Duet Gavin: I don't like my mind right now Stacking up problems that are so unnecessary Wish that I could slow things down I wanna let go but there's comfort in the panic And I drive myself crazy Thinking everything's about me Yeah, I drive myself crazy 'Cause I can't escape the gravity Chorus: I'm holding on Why is everything so heavy? Holding on So much more than I can carry I keep dragging around what's bringing me down If I just let go, I'd be set free Holding on... Lara: Why is everything so heavy? You say that I'm paranoid But I'm pretty sure the world is out to get me It's not like I made the choice To let my mind stay so fucking messy I know I'm not the center of the universe But you keep spinning 'round me just the same I know I'm not the center of the universe But you keep spinning 'round me just the same Chorus: I'm holding on Why is everything so heavy? Holding on There's so much more than I can carry I keep dragging around what's bringing me down If I just let go, I'd be set free Holding on Why is everything so heavy? Gavin: I know I'm not the center of the universe But you keep spinning 'round me just the same Lara: I know I'm not the center of the universe But you keep spinning 'round me just the same Gavin and Lara: And I drive myself crazy Thinking everything's about me Gavin: I'm holding on Why is everything so heavy? Holding on Gavin and Lara: So much more than I can carry I keep dragging around what's bringing me down If I just let go, I'd be set free Holding on Why is everything so heavy? Why is everything so heavy? Gavin: Why is everything so heavy? A/N: Hot damn! Every time I play/hear that song, I always visualized them doing this duet. I can see Gavin stressing out about his life in a similar fashion to Chester Bennington, since btw he and I are huge Linkin Park fans, and we happen to have a lot of stress in our lives, even dealing with mental illness, anxiety, and depression. With Lara, I can see her, as Molly, be like a social outcast after her mom became the Horseman of War, even after she was taken in by Malcolm Dreyfuss and when she had to live thru a dystopian future; especially when she finds out who her guardian really is about while also dread hers and Molly's future in order to prevent them from reliving it. Besides, it can also work since Gavin's Ichabod's disciple, and Lara's related to the Freemason since they're Witnesses, while also becoming a pair. May luck be on their side for both of them, especially me under the intense circumstances... Why IS everything so heavy..? Category:Blog posts